Disk drives typically store data on a magnetic medium and/or an optical storage media. Magnetic hard disk drives are widely are manufactured in different standard sizes and/or formats, such as desktop drives, mobile (1.8 and 2.5 inch) drives and so-called microdrives.
Disk drives typically utilize an actuator assembly that positions one or more read/write heads. The actuator assembly typically includes a powerful voice coil motor which swiftly moves the read/write head(s) across the surface of the rotating disk(s). Information may be written to and read from specific locations on the storage surface of the disk. Disk drives are increasingly being used in consumer electronic devices other than personal computers. For example, disk drives have recently found their way into personal digital assistants, mobile phones, MP3 players, digital cameras and the like. However, the disk drives are typically buried within the devices and hidden from the consumer's eye. As a result, consumers have been unable to view and experience the visual effect produced by the rapid rotation of the disks coupled with the quick movements of the read/write head. Previous efforts to provide a view of these internal movements have resulted in compromising electrostatic discharge dissipation and/or the structural integrity of the drives. As such, there is a need for a disk drive which allows users to view at least some of the internal movements which are typically hidden from the consumer, without incurring the aforementioned drawbacks.